Pour ton bonheur
by fan003
Summary: Naruto a des remords parce qu’il croit que c’est de sa faute si son amour est dans cet état… En tout cas, c’est un SasuNaru !


Hello !!!! C'est mon 2e one-shot de Naruto. J'espère que vous aimerez, je l'ai écrite quand j'étais déprimée !!!

Titre : Pour ton bonheur…

Autatrice : La gentille et géniale Fan003 :D grand sourire, je sais, je suis modeste !!

Disclamer : TT, faut vraiment que je le précise, tout le monde le sait, ILS NE SONT PAS A MOI ET ILS LE SERONT JAMAIS, OUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Résumé : Naruto a des remords parce qu'il croit que c'est de sa faute si son amour est dans cet état… En tout cas, c'est un SasuNaru !!

Genre : Triste mais ça s'arrange à la fin et heureusement, sinon Romance aussi !!

Couple : C'est quoi, cette question, c'est une évidence je ne pourrais jamais les séparer !!! SASUNARU POWAA !!!!!

Note : Ce sera un POV !!!!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour ton bonheur 

POV Naruto

« Je suis en vie, c'est vrai et c'est grâce à toi, mais comment veux-tu que je refasse ma vie sans toi et être enfin heureux, comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu disais que j'avais assez souffert, que j'ai été toujours seul, qu'en plus je n'avais jamais rien demandé, ni fait d'horrible chose comme toi, que le bonheur, je le mérite plus que quiconque, hein ? Je ne le croie pas, toi aussi, tu le mérites autant, toi non plus tu n'as jamais rien demandé, c'est vrai que tu as fait quelques bêtises comme rejoindre Orochimaru mais tout ça c'était de la faute de ton frère, s'il n'avait jamais tué votre famille, tu n'en serais pas là, tu serais heureux avec ta famille, même si on ne serait sûrement jamais devenu aussi proche ou même ami mais tu aurais été heureux et c'est ce qui compte pour moi, mais des fois, j'ai envie de le remercier car je t'ai rencontré et c'est toi, la première personne que j'ai lié une amitié, que je suis sorti de cette solitude, je sais, je suis égoïste… Toi aussi, tu en as assez souffert, tu devais vivre heureux, et non… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'interposes entre nous, hein ? Je me souviens d'avoir vu la même scène contre Haku, j'avais cru que tu étais mort, c'était la première fois que j'avais utilisé les pouvoirs de Kyubi, mais tu étais en vie, Haku ne voulait pas nous tuer, il était trop gentil comme le disait Zabusa, mais l'Akatsuki ne l'est pas, pourquoi, pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu fallu que tu t'interposes ??? C'est moi qui dois être à ta place et toi, vivre heureux, pourquoi la vie est si injuste, alors que je t'avais à peine retrouvé après 3 ans de recherche, pourquoi ? Sakura-chan, pleure depuis que nous lui avons dit la vérité, oui, il fallait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre, depuis une semaine qu'elle pleure, elle se console auprès d'Ino, moi, j'ai trop pleuré, je n'ai plus assez de larmes pour le faire, mes yeux sont aussi gonflés que des ballons. Je ne dorme plus, je suis aussi maigre qu'un bâton d'après Iruka-sensei, tellement je ne mange plus. Tout le monde s'inquiète, ils ne me reconnaissent plus, tellement j'ai changé, je ne sourie plus, je ne mange même plus de ramen, je néglige mon entraînement et je deviens même comme Kakashi-sensei à être toujours en retard, je suis même pire, j'arrive toujours plus de 3 heures en retard et pendant les missions, je bouge comme un zombi, je bouge sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, Sakura-chan n'est pas mieux, Kakashi-sensei essaie du mieux qu'il peut pour nous remonter le moral, mais il n'y arrive pas, surtout qu'il est aussi triste que nous, même s'il ne le montre pas, il vient souvent te voir, une fois sur deux, c'est pour cela que la vieille nous donne que des missions de rang D, mais on s'en fou, l'équipe 7 n'a plus aucune efficacité. Tout le monde fait de son mieux pour nous encourager, je le sais… Mais je n'ai plus d'appétit, je n'ai même plus envie de devenir Hokage, si tu n'es pas près de moi pour me voir, plus de raison de vivre depuis que je sais que tu es dans cette état, mais je viens toujours te voir, tous les jours comme aujourd'hui, comme maintenant, je te parle, même si, je sais que tu ne pourras me répondre. Normal, puisque tu es dans le coma, depuis presque 2 semaines, Sasuke, ça fait 2 semaines que j'essaye de survivre et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi… Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens. Même si en te réveillant, tu me traites de baka, ou d'autres insultes qui m'énervaient, ou quoi que se soit d'autres, je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles, Sasuke, je t'… »

Je rêve ou ta main a vraiment bougé dans les miennes, elle recommence, non, ça ne peut pas être possible, mais elle bouge encore, je la serre encore plus fort, tu commences à ouvrir les yeux, tu essayes de te retourner vers moi, tu me vois, t'ouvres la bouche pour parler, tu articules quelques choses que je ne comprends pas, puis tu la refermes, tu dois être trop fatigué mais tu réessayes et tu murmures mon prénom, tu t'endors ensuite, je suis heureux mais je m'endors juste après toi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand je me réveille, je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois le soleil qui tape fort, il doit être aux alentours de 2 heures, j'ai dormi 5 heures et je remarque enfin que tu es réveillé et tu tournes la tête, sûrement pour savoir où tu es, tu me remarques enfin et tu ouvres la bouche…

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Je lâche ta main sous la surprise mais je te réponds quand même…

« - Je suis Naruto Uzumaki…

- Bonjour Naruto, et moi qui suis-je ?

- Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa…

- Ah. »

La vieille tousse pour nous prévenir de sa présence et celle de Sakura-chan, quand Sakura-chan voit Sasuke réveiller, elle se jette sur lui, Sasuke est certes étonné mais il renferme ses bras autour de Sakura-chan.

« - Oh Sasuke, je suis si heureuse que tu te sois enfin réveillé… Dis Sakura les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Merci mais qui c'est ? Me demande Sasuke.

- C'est Sakura Haruno. Réponds-je.

- Il est devenu amnésique ! Continue la vielle »

Les pleures de Sakura redoublent, ça me fais mal au cœur de les voir enlacer, la vieille fait une mine de désoler, elle doit savoir ce que je ressens. Je me lève et leur dis :

« - Sasuke, tu es en bonne main avec Tsunade-sama et Sakura-chan, je vais vous laisser… »

La vieille doit avoir compris que j'ai besoin d'être seul, c'est pour cela, qu'elle retient Sakura de me demander une quelconque question sur mon étrange comportement et me laisse partir en courant, j'ai mal, tellement mal… C'est vrai que je suis heureux qu'il soit sorti du coma, mais je ne savais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de voir Sasuke et Sakura-chan enlacés… Il pleut, comme si elle pleure avec moi…

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre blanche, je regarde autour de moi et vois quelqu'un à côté de moi, je m'approche donc et vois Sasuke dormir tranquillement, je reste là à l'observer, jusqu'à ce que j'entends quelqu'un entrer, c'est la vielle, puis elle prend la parole :

« - J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise, j'ai donc demandé à Kakashi, de te retrouver et de t'emmener ici, quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il me dit qu'il t'avais trouvé évanoui dans la forêt, sous la pluie, je lui ai donc demandé de te mettre dans ce lit, ici présent, et pourquoi cette chambre, c'était la seule qui restait… Et pour l'amnésie de Sasuke, sa mémoire reviendra en temps voulu, plus tu lui parles de son passé, plus il aura des flashs et retrouvera plus vite la mémoire. »

C'est comme si elle avait répondu à toutes mes questions muettes.

« - Merci. Dis-je simplement.

- Ne te décourage surtout pas. Me dit-elle avant de sortir. »

Une semaine a passé, je viens le voir tous les jours avec Sakura-chan, il s'est souvenu à peu près de tout, sauf de notre amitié, de tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, il m'a demandé quel relation avais-je avec lui, je lui ai simplement dit qu'on était juste coéquipier, je veux qu'il fasse sa vie sans moi, comme ça, il ne se mettra plus en danger, à vouloir me protéger et comme ça, il ne tombera plus dans le coma, il vivra heureux avec Sakura-chan et ils auront beaucoup de gosses. Oui, grâce à son amnésie, sa relation avec Sakura-chan s'est nettement amélioré, il ne lui dit plus « Tu es lourde, Sakura » ou des choses comme ça, il ne m'insulte plus, bien sûr qu'il a le même comportement qu'avant, froid, pas bavard du tout et ses éternels « Hn ! » mais son comportement avec moi est le même qu'avec Shino ou Kiba, comme tous les autres, sauf avec Sakura-chan, je n'aurai jamais cru que je dirai ça un jour, mais il me manque, même ses insultes me manquent, c'est vrai, ça me fait mal mais c'est moi, qui ai décidé ainsi, pour son bonheur…

Quand on arrive dans la chambre de Sasuke, Sakura-chan se jette sur lui, comme à son habitude mais Sasuke ne la rejette pas, depuis qu'il est devenu amnésique…

« - Bonjour Sasuke-kun !!! Crie-t-elle.

- Bonjour… Dis-je.

- Salut ! Dit-il simplement. »

Comme à son habitude, Sakura-chan raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la vieille, quand l'heure des aux revoirs arrive, elle lui fait un joli sourire et part.

« - Sasuke… Je… Non, rien, salut ! Dis-je.

- Salut ! Dit-il »

Non ! J'ai failli craquer, mais il ne le faut pas… Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensés que je bouscule quelqu'un.

« - Désolé Iruka-sensei !

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je t'invite à Ichiraku ! Dit-il.

- D'accord ! Dis-je simplement. »

Cela fait 10 minutes qu'on est chez Ichiraku.

« - Naruto, que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-il.

- Rien, rien !! Dis-je.

- Tu as à peine touché à ton bol qui en plus est ton premier !

- Je n'ai pas très faim !

- Naruto, je sais que tu es triste !

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Demandé-je étonné.

- Tu ne souries plus depuis que Sasuke est dans le coma, ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que depuis le réveil de Sasuke, tu n'es pas mieux !! C'est à cause de son amnésie ?

- …

- Tu sais que si tu lui racontes votre passé commun, il aura des flashs et se souviendra.

- Je sais…

- Mais alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

- Je… Je… Je ne veux pas, tout simplement !!! Crie-je. »

Je pars sur ses mots…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça fait du bien, je vais aller à l'hôpital, voir Sasuke !

J'ouvre la porte, mais je n'aurais pas dû, l'image devant moi me paralyse, Sasuke et Sakura-chan entrain de s'embrasser. Par accident, je fais tomber le médicament que m'a donné l'infirmière, je m'excuse et je pars en courant…

J'ai mal, tellement mal, mais qu'est qui m'a pris de venir à cette heure, il est peut-être préférable que je disparaisse, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, Sasuke, je… Non, il faut que je l'oublie, il doit vivre heureux avec Sakura-chan, même si j'ai mal… Je ne sentirai plus rien après, mais je ne veux disparaître que dans un seul endroit, celui où tu m'as dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami, l'endroit où tu nous as quitté, l'endroit où tu as voulu brisé nos liens, l'endroit de notre plus grand combat, l'endroit rempli de nos souvenirs communs…

Je m'avance dans l'eau, tout doucement, j'y suis entièrement maintenant, je ferme les yeux et toute ma vie se déroule sous mes yeux, c'est ça, ce qu'on ressent juste avant la mort… Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mon heure est arrivée mais bizarrement j'entends une voix m'appeler, mais petit à petit, je ne l'entends plus, je n'ai plus la force, merci pour tout Sasuke, je t'aime…

J'ouvre petit à petit mes yeux, mais j'ai mal, ça doit être la lumière et après les avoir ouverts, je vois un mur blanc, ou plutôt un plafond blanc, je m'assis et tourne la tête pour voir où je suis et je découvre avec horreur que je suis dans un hôpital, je ne suis même pas capable de me donner la mort et c'est qui le con qui m'a soit disant sauver, pour que je le massacre !!! Hein, il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi, qui ça peut être, mais c'est, c'est… Sasuke !! Que fait-il là ? En tout cas, qu'est qu'il est mignon, quand il dort, je pourrai rester infiniment là, à le regarder, sans son air impassible sur son visage, juste serein. Il bouge, je remarque enfin qu'il tient ma main fermement, on dirait moi quand il était dans le coma, je m'endormais souvent à son chevet en le tenant fermement sa main, c'est si agréable, il bouge de nouveau, je pense qu'il va se lever, il ouvre petit à petit ses yeux, il me regarde et voit qu'il tient toujours ma main et la lâche rapidement, il est gêné ? Non, c'est pas possible, pas Sasuke Uchiwa, l'iceberg, j'ai dû rêver, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper plus, qu'il m'adresse la parole :

« - Naruto, tu vas bien ?

- Qui es-tu ? »

Je le vois étonné, je me souviens d'avoir vu la même scène, il y a quelque temps, c'est trop drôle mais, il continue quand même :

« - Je, je… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que je pète de rire, c'est trop drôle !!

« - Pourquoi ris-tu, demande-t-il avec un brin de colère.

- Je, je… Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand j'ai dit qui tu étais, hahahaha !!

- Naruto !!

- Oui, oui, essaye-je de dire sans rire.

- Je ne comprends rien !!

- J'ai juste envie de savoir si tu aurais eu la même réaction que moi, dis-je en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

- C'était très marrant, baka, j'ai eu peur !!

- Quoi !! Sasuke UCHIWA peur mais c'est pas possible !!! Dis-je étonné en arrêtant même mon fou rire.

- Dobe, Naruto j'ai vraiment eu peur !!!

- Et pourquoi cela, il n'y avait rien à avoir peur !!!

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, la personne qui m'est le cher qui essaye de se tuer, il n'y a rien à avoir peur, hein ?!! »

Je… J'ai dû mal entendre, la… La personne qui lui est le cher… Sasuke… m'… Non, ce n'est pas possible !!

« - Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait, j'ai dû avoir mal entendu, rie-je bêtement.

- Naruto baka !!

- Eh, baka toi-même d'abord !!

- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu voulu mourir ?

- Je ne supportais plus de te voir avec Sakura-chan et quand je vous ai vu, vous embrasser, j'ai craqué !

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir pas parler de notre passé !!

- Mais, je voulais plus te voir entre la mort et la vie, je ne veux plus te perdre, tu comprends, j'ai préféré donc te laisser avec Sakura même si j'en souffrais énormément, je voulais plus que tu retombes dans le coma, je voulais que tu sois heureux, parce qu'avec moi, tu n'as que des problèmes et, et…

- Naruto, je n'aurais jamais été heureux avec elle !!

- Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé ? Demandé-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, puis je l'ai repoussé, tu es juste venu au mauvais moment !

-Mais vous êtes longtemps resté à vous embrasser !

- J'ai eu un flash quand elle m'a embrassé !

- Laquelle ? Demandé-je par curiosité.

- Celle de notre baiser… Dit-il finalement... »

Je crois que le rouge est monté sur mes joues.

« - Après avoir eu ce flash, je l'ai repoussé et je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai suivi mais avec beaucoup de difficulté à cause de mon état mais je t'ai quand même perdu, je commençais à désespérer quand j'ai eu un autre flash, celle de notre combat, quand je vous ai quitté pour aller vers Orochimaru, j'y suis donc aller et je t'ai vu sous l'eau entrain de te noyer, sans réfléchir, j'ai plongé, je t'ai ensuite emmené ici, on m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Pendant la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je suis donc allé dans ta chambre, je me suis assis près de toi. Des flashs sont venus, sur notre amitié, sur tout ce qui nous lie et, et surtout, tous mes sentiments pour toi, je… »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'arrive même plus à les arrêter !! Puis, une chose incroyable se passe, il m'embrasse, après ce bref baiser, il recule pour voir ma réaction, un regard si intense que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir…

« - Tu sais que tu es mignon… Dit-il. »

Je rougie de nouveau, je dois même être encore plus rouge que les tomates !!

« - Surtout quand tu rougies ! »

Je rougie encore plus, si ce n'est possible…

« - Si tu continue les tomates vont être jaloux, rie-t-il !

- Et toi aussi tu es mignon, surtout quand tu ries !! Dis-je avec un grand sourire »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui rougie.

« - Ainsi quand tu es gêné ! Continué-je »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, je lui demande l'accès qu'il accepte, après le baiser qui ne dure que quelques minutes, qui pour moi était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, je lui dis un « je t'aime », il me répond en me soufflant à l'oreille, un « Moi aussi, je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai plus jamais ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadan !!!

Alors, c'était bien :D grand sourire de 10 km !!!!!!

Désolée si le titre ne colle pas à l'histoire, j'arrivais pas en trouver sauf si vous m'en proposez un meilleur, se serait bien !!

En tout cas, je l'ai écrire à un moment de déprime et j'ai failli faire une death-fic !!

La fin un peu trop guimauve, non ? Et aussi Naruto, il n'est pas trop gnan-gnan ??

Plz, Reviews !!!!!!!

Fan003


End file.
